<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family in arms by Charg3e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852028">Family in arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charg3e/pseuds/Charg3e'>Charg3e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charg3e/pseuds/Charg3e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was young.</p><p>The mission was never meant to last so long,although as specialists on the field,GROM and the GIGR were ready.</p><p>They fought,they won. Albeit with a couple of minor injuries,most of which were taken by leaders of the respective unit,everyone was okay.</p><p>This is the aftermath.</p><p>GIGR pt1(done)<br/>GROM pt2(yet to be done)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jalal "Kaid" El Fassi and Sanaa "Nomad" El Maktoub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family in arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic,give me that harsh criticism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GIGR</p><p>The night was young.</p><p>The mission was never meant to last so long,although as specialists on the field,GROM and the GIGR were ready.</p><p>They fought,they won. Albeit with a couple of minor injuries,most of which were taken by leaders of the respective unit,everyone was okay.</p><p>Kaid was riding in the back of their transport back to base when he woke,burns of the mission rubbing against the bandages on his hand. He may be an old man,but such injuries are minute when in the line of fire. Waking up to injuries wasn’t new but waking to Sanaa-Nomad-on top of him was certainly novel. </p><p>The explorer was currently sprawled against him,arms around him like he was her cuddle partner through her sleep session. He didn’t want to wake her,and he didn't have to since the base was still far far away. The way she was laying on Kaid however,put pressure on his shoulder,he attempted to shift her slightly,poking her nose and trying to get her awake enough to allow him to reposition to a more comfortable position for them both. </p><p>Sanaa clearly did not like being bothered while in her dreamscape,swatting his hands away, even attempting to flip him off… unsuccessfully.</p><p>Left with no other choice,Kaid whispered,”Sanaa,can you move?” His voice made her shift in her fixed position,which allowed Kaid to move them both to a better cuddling position. The change in position seemed to benefit Sanaa as well,she let out a sigh and mumbled out some words that Kaid couldn't hear clearly,but that didn't matter to him. It had been a long day after all,they had about 3 hours left to reach the base,why not take a nap till then?</p><p>He brushed Sanaa’s hair off her face,she looked peaceful. He was so proud of the explorer,one that he taught and learned from,she was like a daughter to him. He patted her on the back softly,before closing his eyes to attempt getting some rest.</p><p>Just before he fell asleep,he heard Sanaa say,in such a soft voice he didn't know if it was him dreaming.</p><p>”G’night Dad…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>